


Chances Are

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [33]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Babysitter Natasha, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Healthy Relationships, Light Angst, Matchmaking, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, Single Parent Steve, Wanda is an adorable schemer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Steve is a single parent and he's doing a great job raising his young daughter Wanda. However, Wanda decides they both need a female influence in their lives as soon as possible. So it seems like destiny that their redheaded neighbor Natasha fits the bill perfectly.





	1. Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt just screamed Romanogers to me and who can resist a story where the kid does the matchmaking, right? I hope you guys enjoy this fic! :D

* * *

 

 

"Daddy, do you think I'll make new friends in Texas?"

"Are you kidding, Wanda? Kids won't be able to resist that adorable smile." Steve nudged his daughter and she couldn't fight the grin that spread on her lips. "And you know what, I bet you'll have a best friend before we've even been there for a year."

"I hope so, but I still want to visit my old friends!"

"I know, pumpkin. We'll come back soon to see them, okay?"

"Okay!"

When they reached their seats, Wanda plopped down in hers without delay. She glanced at the lady next to her who was sitting by the window. Wisps of red hair had fallen out of her serviceable bun, framing her face quite nicely. She wore reading glasses that enhanced her beauty.

"Hi, I'm Wanda! What's your name?"

The redhead looked up from her book and smiled. "I'm Natasha."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Natasha." Wanda held out her hand and the lady shook it warmly.

"Likewise."

"What are you reading?"

Steve paused at his position where he was putting his small suitcase at the overhead luggage holder. "Wanda, don't bother her."

"I just asked her a question," Wanda replied exasperatedly. "That's my dad." She informed Natasha. "His name is Steve and he's really handsome."

"Wanda!" Steve glared at his daughter, feeling heat rise up in his cheeks.

"Oh, it's alright." Natasha waved her hand disarmingly at Steve. "After all, she isn't lying."

Steve could have sworn that his cheeks were beginning to turn red as Natasha smiled at him. "Thanks. Um, Wanda. You stay here while I go to the restroom, alright?"

"Yes, sir."

He closed the compartment and went back down the aisle they had come from earlier.

Wanda continued her conversation with Natasha.

"So you're reading...?"

"It's called Anne of Green Gables."

"Ooo, I love that book!"

"You've read it?"

"Yeah! I'm an advanced reader. My teacher says that I'm on the eighth grade reading level."

"And how old are you?"

"I'm eight."

"Eight years old **and** on the eighth grade reading level? That's very good."

"I think so too! I'm gonna be nine next month and I hope I'll make a lot of friends when I go to my new school. Dad and I are moving to Texas."

"Ah, moving to a new place can be scary and exciting at once. I would know since I've moved around a few times, too. How do you feel about it?"

"I'm pretty nervous, but I think I'll feel better when we get there. I've just lived in one place my whole life and I'm eight years old, so moving is a big thing for me."

Natasha smirked. "Something tells me you will be perfectly fine, Wanda."

"That's true! And I'm not flying by myself! Dad is with me and he knows a few people who live in Texas, so we won't be friendless. Do you live in Texas?"

"Yes, I do."

"Are the people nice?"

"Well, I can't speak for every single person who lives in Texas because they're all different. I've had good and bad experiences, but I learned a long time ago to grow a thick skin and not let the bad ones get to me. Otherwise, my life would end up being an unhappy one."

"Huh, I guess I'll have to work on growing a thick skin too."

"It'll help you a lot, especially in school."

Wanda grinned widely. "Thanks! I'm pretty sure that I need all the help I can get. Dad says that the school I'm going to is a really good one that one of his friends went to as a kid. So I've got high hopes." She looked at the now closed book in Natasha's hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You probably want to read instead of talk to a kid."

"It's alright. I've read Anne of Green Gables fourteen times, so I practically know it by heart. And I spend a lot of time with children."

"Are you a teacher?"

"A daycare worker, actually. I also do a lot of babysitting on the side."

"Like your own business?"

"You got it. Here, I'll show you one of my cards." Natasha picked up her purse and took out her wallet. In a few seconds, she produced a business card that had her name, place of residence, cell and home numbers on it.

"Cool. You live in Odessa?"

"All my life."

That's where dad and I are moving! Can I keep this?"

"Sure. I have plenty of cards at home and I keep several in my purse just in case."

"Hm." Thoughts began to churn in Wanda's mind. She'd keep talking to Natasha on this plane ride and maybe when dad saw how well they got along together, Wanda could ask him to let Natasha babysit her. After all, she _really_ needed some female influence in her life.

 


	2. Like An Hourglass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A trip down memory lane is the best thing to remind one of their great prospects of the future._

* * *

 

When Steve came back to his seat, he was surprised that Wanda and Natasha were still having a conversation. Obviously, his daughter liked the woman since she wasn't in the habit of talking to just anyone. Steve greeted them both and sat down, allowing himself to look at Natasha observantly.

She had red hair that was piled on top of her head in a messy bun and the reading glasses were no longer on her face. Now he could see her beautiful emerald eyes. They were hypnotizing and Steve found that he had to look away when she caught him staring. He slowly joined the discussion and as time passed, he saw why Wanda was so interested in Natasha.

This was a woman who knew her own mind, was tough and determined, but gentle and with a big weak spot for children. When Natasha told Steve about her job as a daycare worker and a part time babysitter, he understood.

When you can relate to kids and empathize with them, it's not just some ordinary ability. Only certain people are born with such a gift, although Steve bet half of them weren't as good looking as Natasha.

That thought made him shake his head. He'd talked to this woman for a couple of hours and he was already crushing on her like a fourteen year old boy.

_For goodness' sake, Rogers. It's not like you haven't seen an attractive woman before._

Memories of Peggy Carter and what could have been immediately came into the forefront of his brain.

Peggy was an exchange student from England whom Steve met at college and he'd fallen head over heels in love with her. Unfortunately, he never had the courage to tell her how he felt. Back then, Steve had a serious of health issues and was skinny, which affected his self esteem greatly.

When it was time for Peggy to leave, she left completely unaware of Steve's feelings for her. He kept in touch with her and frequently texted her back and forth. Eventually, Peggy told him of her plans to be married to an American expatriate named Daniel Sousa. Steve gave her his warmest congratulations and she promised to send him pictures of the wedding later.

That all happened ten years ago. Now, Peggy had two children and was pregnant with another on the way. Steve had moved on with his life as well. Over time, his health issues began to go away, he gained weight and became more active, deciding to take up running.

Adopting Wanda certainly hadn't been a planned thing, but Steve just knew it was right. His job as an artist gave him a lot of free time and he chose to be a foster parent to the little girl at first. Wanda was three at the time and they spent a lot of time getting to know one another. Needless to say, she grew on him though, and after eight months he knew he wanted to permanently adopt her.

When Steve told Wanda of his plans and asked if she was okay with it, she squealed and jumped into his arms, saying yes ecstatically. Luckily, since Steve had such a clean record, he managed to formally adopt Wanda within the year. They'd been a family for nearly five years now.

Life in New York had never been easy for Wanda and she had many friends, but it was still unsuitable for her upbringing. Texas seemed to be a slower paced state to live in and Steve also knew some old friends who lived there who convinced him that moving would be the best choice. After serious consideration and much discussion between Steve and Wanda, they both agreed to leave New York.

"Dad?"

Steve felt someone shaking his arm and he blinked, looking down at his daughter. Oh. How long had he been reminiscing?

"Ah, I'm sorry Wanda. I just got a little caught up in the past. Did you ask me something?"

"Ms. Natasha did."

On cue, the redhead spoke up. "I wanted to know if you'd like to draw me someday. You know, since you're an artist and I'd like to help you make your first commission in Odessa."

The idea of drawing Natasha in the privacy of his own art studio made Steve's palms grow slick and he felt a slight trembling in his chest. "Alright, I'll take that offer. Thank you."

Natasha shook his hand and replied, "Oh, and if it's okay with you, Wanda would like me to babysit her sometime after you both have settled in. I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds, but I've had a wonderful time talking to the both of you and I promise that I'm not a psychopath or anything."

Those eyes pierced Steve with their honesty and he knew he couldn't refuse her. "Hey, my ma always said that a stranger is a friend you just haven't met yet and I believe that applies to you."

"I'm glad to hear it." The corner of Natasha's lips turned upwards and Steve back at her.

Wanda smiled too, but for an entirely different reason.

 


	3. Harbinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If anyone knows how to plant seeds, it's Wanda._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit lengthy because I talk a bit more about Steve's past and Wanda starts digging for information.

* * *

 

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Miss Natasha?"

"She's very nice."

"I think so too." Wanda had felt a tightening in her side when they parted ways with Natasha at the airport an hour ago. She'd developed a strong connection with the woman in a short amount of time, but that didn't make it any less real. When it was time for her to go, Wanda gave her a lengthy hug, feeling happy when she responded by hugging her back just as warmly.

"I hope we'll see you in Odessa soon," she said against Natasha's cheek.

"Count on it. I have to make a few detours before I go back home, but when I do, I'll come by for a visit and you can have to give me a tour of your house."

"I can't wait for that." A tear slid down Wanda's face as she pulled back and smiled.

Natasha kissed the girl's tear stained cheek with affection before standing up again. She walked over to where Steve stood and shook his hand warmly.

"It was wonderful meeting both of you."

"Likewise. I'm sure Wanda will be counting the days until we see you again."

"Oh, I believe that." Natasha took another long look at the girl who was now standing beside her father, holding his hand. "Well, I'd better go. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye," Steve replied and Wanda's little chin quivered as she waved.

_I feel as if I've known you all my life._

Natasha's lips curved upwards into a soft smile and then she made her way down the long walkway.

Steve knew how much his daughter had been affected by Natasha and he understood that feeling as he'd been affected too, in his heart _and_ his head and that didn't happen often.

Something about the redhead just made him curious to know more about her. Her sassy yet gentle nature was very appealing. She had a good heart and even though she was friendly, she wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in. That was admirable, but there was another point of interest for him. Steve was gifted for his talent in artistry, but he possessed a set of experienced eyes, and he noticed things about people.

From the way Natasha sat and positioned her body in the plane seat, he suspected she was a dancer of some sort. Maybe ballerina or ballroom trained...or she could just be very athletic, works out a lot at the gym. Whatever Natasha did, it had to be something she did regularly because her legs were toned. Those gams were every artist's dream.

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend..." Wanda murmured, interrupting his chain of thoughts - and probably for the better.

Steve didn't want to give Wanda any ideas, but something about Natasha not being a free woman put a lump in his throat.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"She is really pretty, though. And smart. A lot of guys would be interested in her. Plus, she's a redhead and you like redheads."

"Where did you hear that?"

"You said it."

"Yeah, but not to you."

"Why not? Everybody has a type.."

He shook his head. "That's not the point. I don't discuss women with you, Wanda."

"How come?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not an answer, daddy."

"I'm the adult here, kiddo, so I think I know what the proper answer is."

"But you're avoiding my question."

Steve pursed his lips and glanced at his daughter. Wanda had that determined expression on her adorable face and he knew he wouldn't have any peace until he gave her a satisfying reply.

"Fine. I like redheads. I think they're cute, okay?"

"See, that wasn't so hard." Wanda patted his shoulder and he rolled his eyes. Her head turned to the window. "I can't wait to see our house. I know you've shown me pictures of it, but seeing something in person makes it more real."

"I agree. And the fact that it's a furnished house makes me anticipate it more." Not having to spend extra money had given Steve an enormous amount of relief. It was very rare that houses were sold with furnishings.

Steve's old college friend, Bucky, checked the house out two months prior and live streamed with him the entire time so he could get a reliable account of the place. Luckily, everything was in amazing shape. The former owners also had good taste as each piece of hardwood furniture was made out of cedar, and cedar was expensive.

With that knowledge, Steve sold all of the furniture in their old Brooklyn apartment except for the mattresses and a few other things that had significant value to them both. As a little gift to celebrate moving into their first real home, Steve gave Wanda a large piggy bank. As a symbol of her affection for the porcelain, she named it Phil.

"Bucky and a couple of my other college friends will be waiting for us when we arrive. They wanted to help us move in, get reacquainted with me and meet you. They thought I was crazy when I told them I'd adopted a kid."

"Why? Because you're not married?"

"No, because they know what I was like in college. Shy, skinny, insecure, always getting beat up by someone bigger. By the time I started gaining weight and growing confidence, I had already graduated and was in my middle twenties. My college friends were all in different states and we pretty much lost touch, except for Bucky."

"But you were a different person then. Now, you're an artist with a new house and daughter."

Steve smiled and reached over to ruffle Wanda's hair. "That, I am."

Natasha's card was secure in Wanda's wallet and she mentally added, _And maybe I can get you a girlfriend before the end of the year._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are like cupcakes!❤️


	4. Meeting Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Wanda has an interesting conversation with Steve's old friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly a conversation between Wanda and Bucky. Even though she's a child in this fic, I still wanted Winterwitch to be a brotp.

* * *

 

Wanda sat on the couch and faced Bucky. He seemed like a very nice man. Funny, easy going, the kind of person who knew how to work a crowd and keep them happy. He was an opposite of her dad, so she understood why they had been close. Bucky clearly continued to hold a high opinion of her dad since he helped Steve get a managing job at a nearby art gallery.

"So you're the best friend."

"Yeah, I've known Steve since we were little kids in Brooklyn."

"Back in the jerk and punk days, huh?" Wanda grinned.

"I guess he told you about me?"

"Mmhm. I bet you have a lot of funny stories about him."

"I do."

"Good!" She rubbed her hands together and glanced at her daddy, who stood a few feet out of earshot, talking to Bucky's friend - but probably more than a friend - Maria. "Can you tell me about them? I'd love to know what dad was like when he was younger."

"Oh, come on. I can't believe that he didn't tell you about his childhood in New York."

"He told me some stuff, but I want to know what you thought about him when you were both kids. It's nice to hear about your parents from someone else."

Bucky cocked his head to the side. "Or maybe you just want the dirt on his past so you can tease him about it."

"I don't tease. That's what little kids do!"

"I hate to break it to you, Wanda, but you are a little kid."

"Am not! I am nine years old and I'm going to be ten this year. I've graduated from being a kid."

"When you're twenty-four, then that statement will be accurate."

"You're very frustrating."

"And you use a lot of big words for such a tiny person."

Wanda flared her nose. "I'm not tiny. I'm just a little short for my age, is all. As for my words, I like to read the dictionary."

"For fun?"

"Yes. Words are interesting and I like to learn."

"So you don't play with Barbie dolls, then?"

"Ew, no. I prefer action figures."

"Now I've seen everything." Bucky laughed and rubbed the side of his forehead. "What about art? You any good at that?"

"I can't paint very well, but I like drawing. It's a lot of fun. Dad says I'm talented, but I think it's too soon to tell."

Wanda blew out a breath before continuing. "Mr. Barnes, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Did my dad ever tell you that he liked redheads?"

"Uh, he said something about liking them in college, so yeah. Why?"

_Aha. So he wasn't teasing me when he said he thought they were cute!_

"Just wondering." Wanda beamed at Bucky and was about to ask him another question when Steve and Maria came over.

"And what have you two talking about?" Steve poked Wanda in her side and she giggled.

"Just getting to know each other. You pick good friends, dad."

"A compliment from my own daughter! Are you feeling okay, sweetheart?"

"Stop trying to make me look bad!" Wanda pushed his arm away and everyone laughed.

Maria glanced at her watch and made a squeal of surprise. "Oh, wow. It's already past ten thirty."

"Really?" Bucky furrowed his brow. "Well, we'd better hit the road. I know you have a meeting in the morning." He stood up and walked around the couch with Wanda following close behind. "It's been great seeing you this evening, Steve. We have a lot to catch up on." He bent down to Wanda's level and stage whispered, "I want to know about all the girlfriends my buddy left behind in Brooklyn, okay, Wanda?"

The brunette gave him a salute. "No problem!"

Maria chuckled. "Your daughter is adorable, Steve. I hope to get to know you both better as time goes by."

"So do I. Any friend of Bucky is a friend of mine." He shook her hand and gave Bucky a hug.

"I'm glad you're here, man."

"Me too. See you around." Steve and Wanda walked Bucky and Maria to the front door and bid them farewell.

After they'd left, Wanda turned off all the lights and Steve took her hand in his as they headed upstairs.

"So what did you think of Bucky?"

"I like him a lot and I understand why you were such good friends growing up. I wish I had a friend like that..."

"Hey, turn that frown upside down. Remember what I said earlier? When you go to school on Monday, you'll end up having so many friends, that you won't know what to do with them. Don't feel anxious about it, Wanda. You're the bravest kid I've ever met."

"Besides you, you mean."

"I'll call it a tie. We're both pretty brave."

"Sounds good to me."

When they reached her bedroom, Wanda let go of his hand and kicked off her slippers. She'd already taken a bath, brushed her teeth and was dressed in her favorite red sleep dress.

Climbing into bed, she pulled the covers up to her neck and smiled.

"I have a good feeling about this place, daddy."

"So do I. It's a new beginning. Maybe a little scary, but that's what we've got each other for, right?"

"You got it."

Steve bent down and kissed Wanda's forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you."

"Goodnight, daddy. I love you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will reunite Steve, Natasha and Wanda!


	5. Hello Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Natasha reunites with Steve and Wanda._

* * *

Wanda's fingers moved the pencil in her hand back and forth along her sketch pad. Dad was inside making lunch while she sat on the lawn outside, drawing a quick sketch of the tree in the front yard. She'd been so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice someone had walked over until they said her name.

"Wanda?"

The brunette jumped a little and gasped when she realised who was talking to her. "Ms. Natasha!"

"I thought that was you. What are you doing?"

"Just drawing. Dad's inside making lunch, but he didn't say anything about you coming to visit." Wanda stood and placed her hands on her hips. "Wait a minute. I know. You guys planned a visit behind my back to surprise me, right?"

As much as Natasha was pleased to see the girl, she had to correct her. "Sorry, but I haven't received any calls from your father."

"Then...you found out where we lived and decided to visit?"

"I couldn't do that since I never got your address, but I do live in this neighborhood."

Wanda's eyes bugged out. "For real?"

"Yeah. I own the house next to yours on the left." Natasha pointed to a beautiful brick house with a wraparound porch.

"Oh, my gosh! We're neighbors!"

"So we are. That means we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"I have no problem with that! You're cool in my book!"

"Thanks, Wanda."

Footsteps sounded behind them. "Wanda, who are you talking to?" Steve stepped out on the porch and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Natasha standing a few feet away. He could have sworn that he heard her gasp a little when their eyes met.

She looked just as beautiful as she had when they met on the airplane three days ago, but this time - unfortunately - her legs were covered in a pair of black skinny jeans, she sported ankle boots and a yellow button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Her red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and a few strands of her locks came loose, framing her face.

"Hi," Natasha waved, a sheepish smile spreading on her face.

Before Steve could respond, Wanda grabbed Natasha's hand and tugged her over to where he stood. "Dad, guess what? Ms. Natasha lives in this neighborhood and she's our next door neighbor too!"

It took him a handful of seconds before his response came. "Really?"

"She said lives in the pretty house with the wraparound porch! You know, the one you said was perfect for sketching?" Wanda sighed happily. "Isn't this the best kind of luck?"

"Yeah, it must be fate." Steve said this still gazing into Natasha's eyes, but it didn't bother Wanda in the slightest. She knew that was a good sign.

Natasha breathed heavily and felt her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Normally, she handled social situations with ease and confidence, but those beautiful blue eyes of Steve's made it hard to focus on talking. Why did he have to effect her like this?

Steve was also off guard and unsure of himself now that Natasha was here. Yes, he was a grown man who knew how to communicate with people, including the opposite sex, but his tongue was tied. This wasn't foreign to him, though, because he experienced it with Peggy years ago, but not in a _million_ years did he think that he'd be feeling it again!

Moments passed without either adult saying a word and Wanda didn't mind that so much, smart child as she was, but she needed them to start talking! "Ms. Natasha, are you doing anything for lunch?"

Natasha blinked a few times and shook her head briefly before turning her eyes on the girl beside her. "Um, no. I mean, I just got back from my trip today. I have to get situated and after that, I'll probably order a pizza."

"You don't have to do that," Wanda replied.

"Pardon?"

Steve, obviously picking up where Wanda left off, said, "I'm making a couple of sandwiches for Wanda and I, but you're more than welcome to join us."

"Oh, I couldn't impose."

"You won't. It's just the two of us and Wanda has been talking about you coming to visit, so it might as well be now." Steve took a half step forward.

She rubbed her palms on the side of her jeans, annoyed at how the skin had grown so damp. For goodness' sake, she wasn't a shy schoolgirl! "I'd love to, but I have to unpack and you shouldn't wait on my account."

"Trust me, it'd be a pleasure. I haven't finished making the sandwiches yet, but I can make extras." Steve was damn near on the edge of begging her to have lunch with them.

"I dunno..." The redhead bit her lip and she swallowed, observing how Steve's eyes followed the motion.

"We can hold off until you get finished freshening up and you can come eat with us. Just do the unpacking later. That's not too much to ask, is it?"

Natasha looked like she was close to giving in, but Wanda wanted to make sure the deal was sealed, so she squeezed the woman's hand and added a sweet, "Please?"

An exchanged look between them made Natasha's features soften and she chuckled, nodding her head. "Okay. It doesn't take long for me to clean up. I'll go and be back in fifteen minutes. Is that alright?"

"Perfect," Steve returned her smile.

"And after we eat, we'll give you a tour of the house!" Wanda was doing all she could not to jump around excitedly in this moment.

"I look forward to that, Wanda. I'll see you both in a bit." Natasha let go of Wanda's hand and headed back to the direction of her house.

Wanda glanced at Steve who was watching the woman intently as she moved. Even a blind man could tell he was already smitten with her. Good.

_That'll make my job a whole lot easier._

 


	6. Planting Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Wanda starts the matchmaking._

* * *

 

  
Natasha took a shower in a record seven minutes and dried herself off as quickly as she could. To say that she was excited to have lunch with Steve and Wanda was an understatement. She honestly thought they were two of the sweetest people she'd ever met.

Meeting them on the airplane had been a happy coincidence and now, they were living right next door? That brought a smile to Natasha's face. Of course, she wasn't _extremely_ affected by them. Nobody got under her skin in such a way and this was probably her way of reacting to the unknown. Perhaps in a few days, they'll hardly be on her mind.

After slipping into her bikini underwear, she grabbed a white peasant blouse and a pair of bootcut jeans from her closet. Her hair was still wet from the shower, so she twisted it into a bun at the top of her head and kept it in place with a scrunchie.

She was just going to be next door, nevertheless, Natasha pocketed her cell phone in case someone called. The extra copy of her house key was in her front pocket and once she slipped her feet into a pair of her favorite brown flats, she was out of the door.

Wanda came over and met her halfway. "When you said you'd get here in fifteen minutes, you weren't kidding!"

Amused, Natasha asked, "Did you time me?"

"No, but I paid close attention to the clock. It was either that or help dad and he chased me out of the kitchen because I ate some chips when he wasn't looking."

"You're a mischievous young lady, aren't you?"

"Mmhm. Dad says I'm incorrigible, but I think I just need _maternal_ influence."

They stopped at the front door of the Rogers' house, but Natasha didn't go inside. Wanda's words surprised her, so she drew back and looked at the girl with brewing curiosity.

"Maternal influence? You mean you don't have any women in your life?"

Wanda shook her head and absentmindedly - or so it seemed - kicked at a small rock on the stone path. "No. I mean, a couple of my teachers back at Brooklyn were women. They took an interest in my education and they liked me too. But you can't expect a teacher to develop a relationship with every single student when they have to teach twenty five of them, right?"

"I guess not," Natasha agreed. Her brow was furrowed and she looked through the screen door. She could see Steve moving around in the kitchen. He was preoccupied, so he didn't notice them talking at the front door.

"What about family? You don't have _any_ women in your lives at all?"

"Not really. My dad's parents were Irish immigrants who came here all by themselves. Dad was their only son and when he adopted me, they'd been dead for ten years, I think."

"That's right...he told me about that on the plane, but he never mentioned any aunts and uncles."

"The family on his mom and dad's side disowned them both for getting married and that's why they came to America. A visit wouldn't do any good. They don't consider dad to be kin and if they don't accept him, they definitely wouldn't accept me."

"That's horrible." Natasha couldn't fathom what it'd be like to be cut off from family over a marriage. It was so cruel. "And what about your dad? Has he ever dated or anything?"

"I think there was someone he liked once, but nothing happened between them. He was shy for a long time and he's not anymore, but I think women make him nervous because they flirt with him a lot. He isn't like that around you, though. Maybe you're good for him."

"Hm." Natasha didn't reply because she had no idea what to say. She felt a sense of sadness for this girl because every growing child needed a woman's voice in her life.

Wanda observed Natasha silently and grinned. No doubt she was taking her words to heart. Good.

_I won't say anything else now. That was enough push to get her to ask dad some questions._

They walked through the screen door together and entered the house. Steve turned his head and his face lit up when he saw Natasha. Or she was reading too much into that expression.

"Wow, you look beautiful."

The redhead felt her cheeks heat up and she batted her eyelashes. "Thank you, Steve."

"She smells nice too!" Wanda added. "Are you wearing perfume, Ms. Natasha?"

"I'm wearing body butter. It's mint and lemongrass."

"Good combination. Take a whiff, dad!"

"Wanda," Steve admonished, shaking his head at her behavior. "You're not supposed to go around smelling people."

"Well, it's too late because I just did it." The girl put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Don't do it again. It's not polite." Steve's voice had that parental tone.

"Okay, but if you smelled her, you wouldn't regret it." Wanda hopped on a stool that was at the edge of the kitchen island. There was a single plate in front of three stools, each with a sandwich, potato chips and a bowl of pre sliced fruit. A stack of cups was in the middle of the marble with two bottles of soda and a couple bottles of water next to them.

"Wow, what a spread. I'm getting hungry just looking at everything." Natasha sat down in the middle chair on Wanda's right.

Steve went to the fridge and said over his shoulder, "If you like sandwiches, I promise you will love these."

"Cocky."

"Nah. When you take a bite out of that sandwich, you'll be _begging_ me to make you lunch every day." Natasha laughed and Steve smiled at her as he handed Wanda a juice box - she frowned at this, but he wasn't paying attention.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Hm, I can never say no to Cherry Pepsi."

"Cherry Pepsi it is." Steve picked up two empty cups and filled them with ice out of a bag that sat in the sink. When he poured the soda into their cups, he joined Natasha and seated himself on her right. Their thighs brushed against each other and she felt a little thrill rush down her spine.

_Okay, I guess I'm affected by him much more than I believed._

 


	7. Neighbors with Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A little conversation between the adults._

* * *

 

  
"So Wanda told me there hasn't been a woman in your life."

Steve chuckled and glanced at his sleeping daughter on the couch behind them. He was glad that she'd been napping for the past hour because it gave him some time to talk with Natasha privately. "Has she? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. She's taken to you very quickly and it's easy for her to be open with people she likes."

"I'm glad to hear it because I'm fond of her too. Why hasn't there been anyone? I may sound bold, but from what I've learned about you, plenty of women would go out with you if you asked."

"That's why I don't ask."

"Too shy or too scared?" She hoped she wasn't being pushy, but she was genuinely curious about Steve's reasons for not dating.

"Too busy. I had a lot of commissions back in Brooklyn and sometimes, I'd find myself driving around thirty minutes for a session. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the work, but it's a challenge to raise a child when you're running back and forth. We spent plenty of time together, but we started to feel a strain."

"City life doesn't suit Wanda, does it?"

"No, not really. She likes it well enough, but it wasn't the best place to raise a child, particularly when you're a single parent. My personal life was nonexistent thanks to all of the work and I decided that we needed a slower change of pace. I contacted Bucky because I knew he lived in Texas and I asked him if he knew any work I could do out here."

"And that's how you got a job at the new art gallery downtown."

"Yeah. Bucky is real estate agent and he's friends with a lot of people in that world. When he heard about a new property being built, he put in a good word for me to the guy who purchased the land. His name is Nick Fury."

"Oh, I know him!"

"Really?"

"Mmhm. He's an old family friend and I've known him back when I was just a little kid. Nick's a good man."

"I believe you." Steve grinned. "He accepted my resume without meeting me face to face. Well, he set up a Skype and before we left Brooklyn, we shared a long distance call for half an hour. He said that if Bucky recommended me, he was willing to give me a shot. You can't imagine how grateful I was. I mean, I'd been prepared to go job hunting if I had to, but everything just up perfectly."

Natasha cupped her chin in one hand. "Life rarely gives us exactly what we need right when we need it, but if it happens, it's the best feeling in the world."

"Damn right. I don't see how it can be any better."

"Maybe you'll be able to have more of a personal life like you wanted. Go out and do some things, meet new people. From what you've told me about Bucky, he probably has plenty of women he could introduce you to."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that." 

Natasha covered his hand with hers and gave him an encouraging smile. "You know, they say sharing your thoughts with strangers is cathartic."

Steve's blue eyes zeroed in on her hand, but he didn't pull away. "You're not a stranger. Not anymore. We're neighbors and I know Wanda thinks of you as a friend, like I do."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"And another friend couldn't hurt, especially where Wanda is concerned."

"She's adorable." Natasha glanced back at the still sleeping brunette and turned her eyes to Steve again. "I think she's doing a great job adapting."

"Wanda's always been like that, although I have a feeling that she wants me to get a girlfriend."

"You're not wrong. We had a little discussion before lunch and she was pretty certain that you both need a feminine influence in your lives."

"A _feminine influence_?"

"I kid you not. Those were her exact words. Something tells me that she won't let up until you get one." Her eyes twinkled with mischief. It was funny how nosey the girl had been as she talked to Natasha about her father. 

"All I can say is I'll think about it, but there's no way I'm getting involved with a woman who is not right for me."

"I think the same way about dating. I've had five different boyfriends in my life and all they did was waste my time and emotions. The right guy is out there for me, but I'm not gonna go out hunting for him."

"That's smart. You should enjoy being single because when you have a significant other, they take up a lot of your time. I haven't experienced it personally, but that's the endgame." Steve's voice grew soft as he continued. "My dad told me he hadn't been alone for more than ten minutes at a time after he married my ma. Never regretted it for a second, though. He said their life got better each passing day and I refuse to settle for less than that."

From the emotion in his voice, it was clear to Natasha that Steve loved his parents very much. "You'll have to tell me more about them."

"I will." Steve patted his lips to speak again, but the sound of a small alarm went off first.

"Oh! That's my phone." Natasha picked her cell up and quickly turned off the chiming bell sound so it wouldn't disturb Wanda. She briefly looked at her screen and sighed. "I gotta go. I have a babysitting job in three hours and I need to get a nap beforehand." She slid off the stool and gave Steve an apologetic smile. "I've had a nice time with you today."

"Ditto. I wish you could stay longer."

"I'm sure I'll be here again sooner than you think."

"If Wanda has anything to say about it, and she _will_ , you can count on it."

_And **I** certainly won't object to any future visits from you._

Steve walked Natasha to the door and when he opened it, she shook his hand. "Thank you for lunch."

"It was my pleasure."

Their hands stayed connected and Natasha took a step forward to place a soft kiss on Steve's cheek. Then she drew back, letting his hand go. "See you around."

"Bye," he replied, heart thumping in his chest.

Once he closed the door, he locked it and leaned against the wood.

Steve felt kind of silly admitting this to himself, but he had a bit of a crush on Natasha. Who wouldn't, though? She was quite a woman.

 


	8. Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _While spending time with her best friend, Natasha sets up an early babysitting job._

* * *

 

"Sounds like you really like this guy."

"I do. He's sweet and there's something so gentlemanly about him. And his daughter is adorable, although she's a bit of a sneaky kid. I have a feeling that she's trying to set us up."

"What? How could she manage that? You said she was only eight."

Natasha chuckled and shook her head. "If you met her, you'd understand, Clint. Wanda may just be a child, but she's precocious for her age. It's almost like she's a miniature adult, except she isn't annoying."

"Huh. Well, from what you've told me, she likes you just as much as you like her. I'm guessing that you're babysitting her very soon."

"Oh, yeah. I'm already watching Wanda on the weekends because those are the busiest days at his job."

"What did you say he does again?"

"Steve manages the Marvel Gallery downtown, but in his spare time, he's a freelance artist who does commissions."

Clint took a sip of his coffee and grinned. He noted the approval in his best friend's voice as she spoke about Steve Rogers. It was obvious that she was more than a little taken with her new neighbors. "Has he asked to paint you yet?"

"No, but I brought it up once. I've never had a painting of myself and from what he told me, he's pretty good."

"Have you seen any of his paintings?"

"...It didn't occur to me to ask."

"Well, you should. I mean, he might have lied about how good he is to make himself look appealing."

Natasha doubted that Steve would lie about something like that. She saw his hands. They were big, but had a slender touch to them. Calluses formed on his palms, particularly on his fingertips. People with calluses in those areas usually attained them by a lot of writing, drawing or painting.

In her opinion, it didn't seem plausible that Steve wasn't an artist, but Natasha silently decided to ask him if she could see his work the next time they spent time together.

"He doesn't strike me as the type to lie about his skills to impress anyone, but I suppose asking to see his work won't hurt."

The chime of Natasha's phone interrupted her and she wrinkled her brow. She took the cell out of her purse and looked at the screen. Recognizing the number, her lips spread into a smile and she glanced at Clint, who was watching her curiously.

"Lemme guess...it's lover boy?"

Her cheeks burned at the tease. "His name is _Steve_."

Clint rolled his eyes and let out a laugh. "Oh, sure. He's _Steve_ for right now, but in a couple of weeks, I wouldn't be surprised if you'll be in the hall closet in your house, sucking his face."

"Shut up!" Natasha swatted Clint on the shoulder, but the reaction just made him laugh harder. She was certain that her cheeks were as red as a tomato. "You know I don't suck face with anyone."

"Not yet!"

The redhead flipped off her best friend before getting out of her seat and walking away. Once she put enough distance between them, she answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Natasha, hey."

"What's up, Steve?"

"I know I set up a weekly babysitting job for you, but I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Shoot."

"Nick Fury called me five minutes ago and he wants to meet me tonight and talk about business over dinner. It was pretty unexpected, but he's my new boss so the last thing I need to do is to turn him down. I was hoping, if you weren't doing anything, you could babysit Wanda while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, I can do that. I've got no current plans anyway. I'm not at home, but I can leave right away and get there in ten-fifteen minutes, tops."

"That'll be fine. I'm about to get ready now because Nick wants to meet me at La Carvalla's in an hour."

"Alright. I'll come as quickly as I can."

"Thank you, Natasha."

"You're welcome. I'll see you in a few."

Natasha then pressed the off button on her cell and slid it into the back pocket of her jeans. She walked to the table where her purse sat and slung it over her shoulder. Clint merely looked at her with a knowing expression.

"Going to watch the little one, eh?"

"Steve needs me to babysit Wanda while he's gone, so I accepted."

"Of course you did." He waggled his eyebrows.

Ignoring his obvious baiting, Natasha gave him a hug. "I'll see you later." With that, she turned on her heel and began walking to her car.

Clint shouted in a feminine voice, "Text me if he kisses you!"

Natasha bit her tongue to keep from laughing and quickly entered her corvette. Now she was **definitely** going to think about kissing Steve.

 


	9. Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sometimes matchmaking works better when you don't even see what's happening._

* * *

 

Wanda opened the front door and squealed excitedly when she saw Natasha on the other side. She grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her inside the house as she kicked the door shut. "Dad! Ms. Natasha is here!"

"He's still getting ready for his meeting?"

"Yeah, but he should be down in a minute. I'm so glad you're here!" Wanda hugged Natasha tightly and the redhead returned the embrace.

"So am I. I'm glad that I was available today." Once they separated, Natasha looked at the tv in the living room which was playing a kids show. "You like Trolls, huh?"

"Yes, I love it! The movie was really good, but the show is so much better!"

A voice from behind them said, "Wanda, you can talk Natasha's ear off after you've finished your dinner."

Wanda and Natasha turned to look at the staircase where Steve was descending. He wore a tailored black suit that made him look very handsome and a tie was around his neck, but he hadn't finished it yet.

 _God_ , he looked so good.

"Okay, dad." Wanda sighed and went over to the couch where a plate of food sat on the coffee table.

Steve approached Natasha and smiled. "Hey, thanks again for doing this."

"No problem. I'm happy to help out. What time does she need to be in bed?"

"I'd say no later than nine. She's already had her bath and washed her hair, so you don't have to worry about that. Uh, when she finishes dinner, she can have one of the ice creams in the fridge, but watch her like a hawk because she may try to sneak another one when you're not looking."

"Sounds like me when I was a kid."

"Except you probably weren't as mischievous."

"Probably not." Natasha chuckled and watched him struggle with his tie. "Need some help?"

Steve grunted and dropped his hands, letting out an annoyed sigh. "Please. I've never been good with these things."

"Oh, we can't have that. If you're going to be running an art gallery, you'll have to learn to put on a tie." Natasha's voice was full of teasing as she took hold of both ends of the tie and began fixing it for him.

It wasn't lost on Steve how intimate this moment was. He could recall how his own mother used to fix his father's ties for him when they went on dates. "That's the only drawback of this new job. Dressing up has never been my forte. I'm more comfortable in jeans and a t shirt."

"Same here. I wear an old shirt and leggings around the house most of the time." Natasha bit her lip when she noticed his eyes flicker down towards her legs for a split second before looking back up at her face. She felt her cheeks warm.

"A no frills girl, huh?"

"You better believe it and I'm _still_ a tomboy."

"But you were wearing a dress when we had lunch a few days ago."

"It was a laundry day and I didn't have anything to wear."

"Well, I liked the way it looked on you."

Natasha's breath hitched. She was used to receiving compliments from men, but this man made her feel so good when he said things like that. "Thank you," she whispered. Maybe she was being predictable, but she wondered how it would feel if he held her with those strong arms of his.

_There you go, thinking like a schoolgirl again._

Pushing that distracting idea from her mind, Natasha focused on the tie in her hands. Once it was straightened, she stepped back. "Voila."

"Thanks." Steve walked to the hall mirror to see what she'd done. It was expertly made and near perfect, so unlike his previous attempts. "You're a miracle worker. I've tried to tie this thing six times and not once could I get it right." His eyes held a question and she answered it.

"My dad taught me how to fix ties when I was a kid. There are several ways to do it, but it takes a lot of practice."

"I believe you." Steve checked his watch and made a little humming sound. "Alright, I have to go."

Wanda had been listening to their conversation surreptitiously and when she heard this, she got up from her seat and gave him a hug. "Have a good time, dad."

"You too, kiddo. Try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone, okay?"

"No promises!" The girl laughed and ran back to the couch.

Steve shook his head and he headed to the front door. After he opened it, he turned to look at Natasha. "Thanks again for the help."

"You're welcome."

He placed a soft kiss on Natasha's cheek, smiling as he pulled away. "Bye."

"See you later," Natasha replied breathlessly. She watched him leave until he got in his car and drove off. Then she realised that she had been standing with the front door wide open. Embarrassed by this behavior, she closed the door and locked it.

 _Damn._ That kiss caught her off guard, which was a shame because she could have turned her head and their lips would've met instead. There was no hurry, though. Natasha had a feeling another opportunity would turn up soon.

 


	10. Pulling On Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Attraction is ten times as powerful when the other person feels it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Nat finally share their first kiss!

* * *

 

"Do you want me to read you a story?"

"No." Wanda yawned and stretched her arms. Her eyes were half closed, but she did her best to keep them open. "I'm too tired."

Natasha smiled and gently poked her leg. "That's what happens when you run all over the place."

"I wasn't running _all over_ the place. Just in the backyard."

"Well, the next time I babysit, you're not getting an ice cream after lunch _or_ dinner. Sugar turns you into a live wire."

"But I love ice cream!"

"Too bad. You can eat ice cream when your dad is home and I'm not here. He can deal with you when you're on a sugar high. You get too crazy."

"Fine. Spoil all my fun."

"Didn't you know that's what babysitters do best?"

Wanda rolled her eyes before reaching out to hug her. "I've never had any babysitters like you before."

"That's a high compliment, thank you. Have a good sleep, sweetie." Natasha placed a kiss on the girl's brow.

"Goodnight. Tell my dad that I love him."

"I will." The redhead looked down at Wanda fondly before standing and walking out of her bedroom.

Once she was downstairs, Natasha sat on the couch and turned the tv on. After flipping through a dozen channels, she finally settled on a station that was playing a nineties film called Jack and Sarah.

It was set in England and about the single father of a baby girl who hires an American nanny to take care of her. Eventually, the father and the nanny fall in love and get married. The irony of the film and it's similarities to Natasha's situation was not lost on her. Although she was only a babysitter, she did indeed have maternal feelings towards Wanda and as for the girl's father...

There was a spark between them that grew every time they were around each other. Natasha would be lying if she said that didn't excite her. She had never experienced such a pull towards a man in her entire life. It made her breathless because she knew that Steve was drawn to her as well.

All of these thoughts ran through her head for the duration of the movie and kept her a bit distracted.

Shortly after ten o'clock, the sound of a key turning caught Natasha's attention. She smiled when the door opened and Steve came inside the house. A sigh left his lips as he pushed the door shut behind him. His eyes brightened upon seeing her. "Oh, hey. Sorry I was gone so long."

"That's alright. Did everything go well?"

Steve nodded, fingers undoing the tie around his neck. "Yeah. Nick Fury is a very clever businessman. I couldn't have asked for a better boss."

"I'm glad to hear it." Natasha turned off the tv and noticed him taking out his wallet.

"How much money do you want? I think I have a few twenties in here..."

The redhead approached Steve, hoping that he wouldn't say no to her request. "Actually, I was thinking that you could just paint me instead."

"What?"

"Remember when we first met, you told me that you did commissions for people? I said one day, maybe I could hire you to paint me. Well, I'd like you to do that rather than pay me for tonight."

Steve wrinkled his nose, but there was an amused glimmer in his eyes. "Sure. I can paint you if you want." Steve put his wallet in his back pocket again and grinned. "You're the first person to ask me for a painting instead of money for a babysitting job."

She shrugged. "I'm going to be watching Wanda every week anyway, so I figured I'd ask for something that wasn't the usual fare. I've never had a portrait made before and I also want to see how good you are."

"With a request like that, how can I refuse?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Would you like to do it this on Saturday? Wanda has a two hour gymnastics class, so I can drop her off and we'd have enough time to do a session before I pick her up."

"Saturday is perfect. I'll make myself look pretty for the portrait."

"You don't have to make yourself look pretty, Natasha. You already are."

"Thank you." Natasha felt her cheeks warm and she bit her lip. Her green eyes locked on to Steve's and for a while, neither one of them said anything. Then Natasha decided to do what she'd been thinking about since she first met Steve. She grabbed him by the lapels, pulled him forward and covered his lips with hers.

This was a risky move, but Natasha knew he wouldn't reject her. And just as she'd thought, his hands settled on her hips. Their bodies were snugly fit against each other and Natasha gasped when she realised how aroused Steve was. His length brushed against her clothed thigh and he cradled her in his arms, making her hyper aware of his gentleness and strength which fueled her desire for him. Natasha's hand caressed Steve's upper thigh and she smirked in triumph when he hissed at the touch.

Not to be outdone, Steve licked into Natasha's mouth and she moaned when he slipped his tongue inside. The way he probed her, teasing her own tongue with his made her legs shake. How was he so _good_ at this? Steve's hand became tangled in her hair and his other was holding on to her backside with a firm grip.

His touch was like fire and when those lips started exploring and grazed the softness of her throat, Natasha knew that she had to end it before she did something dangerous like fall into bed with him.

"Wait, Steve. Wait, wait." She raised her hands to push at his chest until he stopped kissing her.

"What is it?" His blue eyes were full of concern and he lessened his grip on her body. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. You didn't do anything. I just...need to stop before I go too far. I mean, I don't really want this night to end and if I had less will power, I _know_ I'd let you take me to bed." She licked her lips. "But we have to take this slow for our own sake and Wanda's."

Her words helped shake Steve out of the lustful haze he was in and he nodded. "Damn, you're right. I got so caught up with how good you feel in my arms." He closed his eyes and reopened them after several seconds had passed. Then he touched her cheek, stroking it tenderly. "So you _do_ want to see where this will go?"

Natasha smiled and covered his palm with hers. "Yes. I've been thinking about you a lot and I'm glad that we're friends, but I'd like us to be more."

Steve took her face in his hands and kissed her again. Knowing how intense this moment was for them both, he didn't keep them connected for long. When he drew back, he held his forehead to hers and whispered, "I feel the same way." 

 


	11. To Whom It May Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Everyone finds out about Steve and Natasha's relationship._

* * *

 

"Wanda, I have something to tell you and it's...well, it's pretty important."

The girl nodded her head, a perplexed expression on her features. "Okay."

"This isn't bad news, either. If anything, it's great and I have a feeling that you'll be happy to find out."

"What is it, daddy?"

"Natasha and I are dating."

Wanda's eyeballs bulged and she squealed in excitement, throwing herself into Steve's arms. "Oh my gosh, yay!"

He couldn't help laughing as he wrapped her in a warm hug. "I guess this means that you approve."

"Are you kidding? This is the best news you've _ever_ told me! It's better than Christmas and my birthday put together! Now I won't have to be a matchmaker anymore!"

"What?" Steve pulled back a little and gave his daughter a suspicious look. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-uh, kiddo. I heard you. You said you won't have to be a matchmaker anymore! Natasha was right. You've been trying to set us up all along."

Wanda put her hands on her hips. "Yes, I was. I know you think I'm just a kid and I don't know about grown up stuff, but you guys were looking at each other a lot with all those goofy faces. If I were blind, I'd still know that you liked her. You act like a couple already."

"How's that?"

"The other day when you needed help with your tie and Miss Natasha fixed it for you? I wasn't eating my dinner. I was watching you. I know that you're comfortable around her and there are no other women I can say that about."

Steve picked Wanda up and bumped her nose with his. "You're the smartest girl I know."

Her tiny hands settled on his shoulders as she bumped her nose to his in return. "But I'm your favorite too, besides Miss Natasha?"

"Definitely."

 

* * *

 

"You haven't even been in Odessa for a month and you have a girlfriend? Steve, my man, you are slick!"

"It's not like that, Bucky."

"Oh, isn't it?" The other man waggled his eyebrows. "Because the last time I saw you, you were talking about your attractive neighbor. And now you're _dating_ her. Moving pretty fast, don't you think?"

"I understand why you'd assume that, but it's not some meaningless affair. I really like this woman and she likes me **and** Wanda. That's a miracle in itself. From the first moment they met, Wanda took a liking to her. Hell, she even set us up together."

"She did?"

"Yes, and it actually worked. She kept nudging us in each other's direction and we had no clue. Everything finally clicked yesterday."

"Man, I envy you."

"Hey. If you want, I can get Wanda to find someone for you. Her gymnastics teacher is pretty attractive from what she tells me."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Wanda is cute and she was right about you and your neighbor, but I don't need a kid setting me up with anyone. The next thing you know, she'd grow up and have matchmaking as a hobby."

Bucky laughed and Steve joined him, tickled by the idea of his daughter becoming a miniature version of Jane Austen's Emma.

 

* * *

 

"You're dating him?? You haven't even known this guy for an entire _month_."

Natasha held the phone away from her ear, wincing at her best friend's raised voice. "I can't help it, Clint. Sometimes these things happen quickly and when it's the right person...it makes sense."

A scoff came through the phone and Natasha knew that he had just rolled his eyes. "Romanticizing it still doesn't make it a wise decision. Wait, what do you mean by the right person? Do you think this guy is the one?"

"I do."

"And you really mean that? You're absolutely one hundred percent certain?"

"More than anything in my life."

Clint sighed and no words were exchanged between them for a few minutes. Natasha knew she didn't need to try and defend her actions or convince Clint to understand why she'd chosen to be with Steve. He was being cautious and protective because he didn't want her to get hurt and she appreciated that.

Natasha and Clint has been best friends for many years and despite his qualms about her getting into a relationship with Steve, she knew he trusted her to not make bad decisions that could be disastrous. Her parents didn't raise a fool.

"I have to meet him so I can see for myself what kind of man he is."

The tension in Natasha's body dissipated and she immediately fist pumped the air, mouthing a silent "Yes!" in happiness. Clint wasn't promising that he'd like Steve, but he said he'd meet him and that was a relief.

"I agree. All I can do is tell you about him, but you need to see who he is and what he's like in person. Just promise to be on your best behavior."

"Aren't I always?"

"You know what I mean." Natasha used the chastising voice that she saved for toddlers who pretended that they don't hear her.

"Yeah, yeah. I know and I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's already forgotten, Clint."

"Alright, I've gotta go. Nate just woke up and he's screaming bloody murder."

"Aw, tell Laura and the kids I said hi."

"I will. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

 


	12. Intentions, Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Clint and Steve finally meet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned for this chapter to be really hilarious, but it ended up being more serious with a tinge of humor. I'm sure that you guys will like it anyway! :D

* * *

 

  
Steve was halfway through his lunch when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he called, wiping the corner of his mouth.

The receptionist of the gallery, Jane, poked her head through the door and made an apologetic facial expression. "Sorry to disturb you during lunch, Mr. Rogers, but there's a man here to see you. His name is Clint Barton and he says he needs to speak to you about a personal issue."

Ah, he came sooner than expected. Steve knew who Clint was because Natasha had mentioned him several times. Clint was like the brother she never had as well as her best friend. She warned Steve that Clint would meet him soon to give him the old "shovel talk".

"Show him in, please."

Jane left the door ajar and walked out of sight. Steve heard her say, "Mr. Rogers will see you now." Moments later, she came back with a man following closely behind. He was about five nine, had dark brown hair with a few day's stubble on his face. 

Steve glanced at him briefly before nodding to Jane. "Thank you, Jane. That'll be all."

Once she left, Steve stood up and walked around his desk to shake the other man's hand. "You're Clint."

"Yeah, and you're Steve." The other man accepted the handshake, watching Steve carefully. "I guess Nat told you I was coming?"

"She did, but I didn't expect you so soon."

Clint took note of the food on the desk. "I, uh, hope this isn't a bad time for you."

"Not at all. Business really starts to pick up after four pm anyway and I can wait to finish my lunch. Please, sit down." Steve gestured to the chair on the other side of the desk and seated himself.

Clint perched on the chair and cleared his throat. "I'd rather not beat around the bush, so let's talk frankly. You're dating Natasha and she really likes you. Everything she told me about you makes you sound like a great guy, and that's nice, but I want to know what do _you_ want from her."

No pressure, huh?

"I don't want anything from her, not if you're implying what I think. I'm not in this relationship for selfish or sexual reasons. I have a daughter and the last thing I'd want is for her to watch me play with a woman's heart and dump her when she's no longer interesting. It's not my style and I couldn't do something that reckless. I have to set an example of healthy relationships in Wanda's life and that's why I haven't dated."

"So the right woman wasn't out there for you?"

Steve's thoughts went to Peggy and how, if he'd had the courage to tell her about his feelings, his life would've been different.

"There was someone who I cared for very much, but I missed the opportunity to be with her because I was scared. After her, the only women who showed up in my life liked me, but not Wanda and that prompted me not to go out with any of them."

"To be honest, I never intended on having a romance when I came to Texas either. Wanda and I needed a place to start fresh where there's less havoc. A big, noisy city is not the right place to raise a child."

"I agree. Kids need a place to run around."

"Exactly." Steve smiled a little when he saw the approving look on Clint's face. It seemed like he gained a bit of respect for what he just said. That prompted Steve to continue.

"Wanda made contact with Natasha first. It was shortly after we boarded the plane. She saw her reading a book that she liked and they started chatting. I told Wanda not to bother her,  but Natasha said she worked at a daycare and babysat on the side, so she didn't mind. The three of us talked nearly the entire plane ride and Wanda and Natasha created a bond that day."

"They got along so well, as if they were old friends. If you were there, you'd understand it, but I'm sure Nat has already talked to you about Wanda."

Clint chuckled. "She has. Natasha has always been good with kids, yet after the things she said to me about your daughter, I knew she must be special. She set you and Natasha up too, right?"

"Yes. We liked each other, but were hesitant to get involved. On my end, it was because romance was the last thing on my mind. As a single parent, raising a child takes a lot of work. As for Nat, she didn't need any useless attachments to men who she'd break up with in the end; she was waiting for the perfect man to come into her life. She'd told me so, herself. The more time we spent together, the more we were drawn to each other. Wanda had a lot of influence, thanks to her little suggestions."

"Then you think this is meant to be, your relationship with Nat?"

"I do, and I promise you that I _will_ do right by her."

The other man eyed Steve for a long time, no doubt weighing his words carefully. When he spoke . "I have to admit, I came here doubting the sincerity of your feelings, but I see now that I was in the wrong. You do care for Nat, deeply."

"So you approve of our relationship?"

"Of course. I like to think that I'm a good judge of character and I can usually tell when someone's lying, but you told me the truth. That's a good sign." Clint got to his feet and smiled. "Natasha made a smart choice."

"I appreciate that." Steve was full of relief and he reached out to take Clint's hand.

"One more thing. If you hurt her..."

"I know. You'll kill me."

"Nah, I won't have to. She'll do it, herself and Wanda would probably help her. Maybe if I'm lucky, they'd let me kick you a few times while you're down." Clint said this with mild humor in his tone, but Steve knew there was seriousness in his words.

"Oh."

"No worries, man. Natasha is nuts about you and your daughter is nuts about Natasha, so I'm positive that you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that." He shook Steve's hand warmly.

"You're a perceptive guy, Clint."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. I'll get out of here and let you finish your lunch." He moved to the door. "Or are you going to call Nat and tell her that our meeting was a success first?"

Steve picked up his cell phone and grinned. "Guess."

Clint laughed as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

 


	13. Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A portrait is painted._

* * *

 

"I think it's great that your friend is okay with you dating my dad, Miss Natasha!"

The redhead half turned, smiling at Wanda who was in the backseat. "So do I. Although, if Clint  _hadn't_ approved, that wouldn't have stopped me from agreeing to be your dad's girlfriend."

"Really? I thought he was your best friend."

"Oh, he is. But sometimes, you and your best friends don't see eye to eye and you just have to follow your heart. I knew I was doing the right thing when I told Steve yes and he does too. We're in sync that way."

"That sounds so romantic."

"I agree." Steve chimed in as he took Natasha's hand in his, squeezing it gently.

Wanda noticed the affectionate gesture and she sat in her seat, grinning like a proud mother. She hadn't been certain her little matchmaking idea would work, but boy, was she happy it did!

Both adults started talking in quiet tones and Wanda looked out the window.

Daddy seemed happier than ever now that Miss Natasha was his girlfriend. Of course, the Rogers' home would forever be full of life, but Wanda could see a difference in her Father's daily routine. He had more of a pep in his step, whistled often and he was always smiling.

He smiled many times before Natasha came into the picture, but this was a different kind of smile. It was a smile brimming with hope and life and made him appear younger. Wanda wouldn't be surprised to find out that her daddy and Miss Natasha had fallen a little bit in love with each other. And if that was the case, they'd be married in a year.

 

* * *

 

"I'll pick you up in two hours, okay?"

Wanda nodded and gave her daddy a hug. "Alright. When you bring me home, can you show me Miss Natasha's portrait?"

"Sure! Play nice with the other children." Steve nudged her playfully.

"No promises!" She laughed and waved before running towards her friends.

Once she entered the gymnastics building, Steve headed to his car and drove off. He and Natasha talked about possible places to go for their first date the whole time, and she gave him information on restaurants to avoid at all costs. Time passed quickly and soon enough, they were pulling up to the house.

Steve got out first and opened Natasha's car door. She thanked him and stepped out, holding her long green shawl more tightly around her arms. It covered the white off shoulder blouse she wore that had tiny flowers embroidered on the front. Her skirt was also white with ruffles and stopped at her calves. Brown ankle boots adorned her feet, completing her look.

No one could blame Steve for staring at her for a good minute. Only when Natasha snapped her fingers in front of him and called his name did he come out of his reverie.

"Steve, are you alright?"

"Oh! Sorry. I just...got lost for a moment."

She nodded and slipped her arm in his. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah."

They went inside and Steve led Natasha to the room at the back of the house. A cushioned stool was in front of a large easel in the middle of the room. Several containers of paintbrushes and paint were lying about and paint stained white cloth had been spread on the ground so the tile wouldn't be ruined. A few paintings were propped against the wall that were still drying.

Natasha dropped her purse in the corner and kicked off her boots. She walked over to the stool and sat down. "I'm glad you still have time to paint."

"Me too. It's very cathartic after a long day." He got his essentials together while he spoke. "Even if it's just a quick sketch, I love art. It's an important part of my life besides Wanda and you." Steve pecked her lips, then helped adjust her shawl and her posture before retreating to his easel.

"Are you ready?"

"Go ahead." She smiled, inclining her head towards him.

Natasha managed to stay very still and she observed Steve as he worked. Sometimes when his eyebrow rose, he'd make several long strokes on the canvas and hum lightly like he was trying to figure something out. It was nice seeing him in his element, enlightening even.

Steve did become distracted, though.

There'd be a brief pause when his tongue darted between his lips and from the visible sweat on his brow and the trail those blue eyes took whenever he paused, Natasha knew that he was checking her out while painting her.

 _I guess I picked the right blouse,_ she thought to herself triumphantly.

Two hours passed in the blink of an eye, but a call from Wanda's gymnastics teacher informed Steve that the girls were being treated to lunch, so he didn't need to pick her up at the regular time. With an extra hour added to their session, Steve was able to do more with the painting and he finished it. He bade Natasha to come look and she hopped off the stool, hurrying to see the completed artwork.

She gasped in surprise at what she saw. Steve had captured the fullness of her lips perfectly with a slight curve that highlighted her sensuality. The flaming red hair that framed her face was so vibrant and real, it looked as if it could come alive. Her emerald eyes were passionate and yet, soft and romantic. Her shawl had the same deep green color of her eyes, but it blended well with the white blouse, giving a soft look to the picture.

Natasha was in awe of what Steve had accomplished in such a short time. The painting already dazzled her.

"Steve...I can't believe you did this. It's so beautiful."

He felt a warm rush of pride go through his body when she said that. "I paint what I see," came his reply.

"And you really see me like that?"

"I do."

Tears pooled in Natasha's eyes and emotion overcame her. No man had ever affected her so much, and she reveled in Steve's adoration. Eager for his touch, she grabbed his shirtfront, pulling him down to give him a passionate kiss. Their lips met hard and stayed connected until they had to break apart to breathe.

Her fingers entwined with his as she said breathily, "You know how to make a girl feel wanted, Mr. Rogers."

"The feeling is mutual, Ms. Romanoff."

 


End file.
